El Ornitorrinco
by Hisoka Aneko
Summary: Un cuento infantil...según Con el permiso de Dios, del Diablo y de Lang


EL ORNITORRINCO

**EL ORNITORRINCO**

**Nota:** Seh, así se llama XD

Esta es una historia que sucedió harán ya muchos años, durante el tiempo de paz que precedía los negros augurios de Ares, Poseidón y Hades; cuando aquellos que ahora nos protegen de los dioses no eran mas que unos pequeños que en la temprana época de la infancia, descubrían el mundo que los rodeaba. Verlos era un espectáculo diario para aquellos que tenían el placer y privilegio de pisar las tierras santas de Atenea, la de los ojos grises, la sabia…digo ¬¬ no todos los días podías ver una procesión de demonios con cara de niño medio destrozando el entorno ¿O si?

Pero bien, esta historia no trata de lo que pensara la autora o los caballeros de por aquel entonces, sino de una interesante aventura que nuestros mini-santos tuvieron la suerte de vivir…así pues y con la venia de los dioses, comienzo a contar:

Era una mañana como cualquier otra para los jóvenes aprendices, el cielo azul y el sol brillante, la diosa a salvo y los caballeros vivos, los entrenamientos…bueno, a sus ojos todo era igual, aunque omitían algunos detalles ante la diosa, nimiedades tales como tirar un par de paredes, haber aventado un guardia desde lo alto de Cabo Sunion y cosas así. Tras el habitual tiempo de ejercicios de la mañana, los trece demonios se encontraban ociosamente tumbados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol…un pequeño Milo estaba a tres de quedarse dormido sino hubiera visto algo blanco resaltando en la rivera del río.

- o.o? Ey…tengo una adivinanza.

- ¿En serio?- contesto un apacible francés, que no tenía la menor duda de lo "inteligentes" que podían ser esas ideas del escorpión.

- Si, díganme ¿Qué es blanco, grande y redondo, a la orilla de un río entre lo juncos?

- n.n un huevo, y si es de pato me lo ceno- **obvio** comentario de Aldebarán -.-U

- no, es mas grande que un huevo de pato.

- o.ò de avestruz?- el minino hizo su intento, aunque por estar persiguiendo un grillo, no se había enterado ni de la mitad.

- no, es mas pequeño.

Miles de aves desfilaron por los labios de los aprendices, desde las comunes hasta las exóticas (Con un terodáctilo de cortesía por ahí metido) pero el escorpioncito negaba y negaba, pues lo único que sabia, era que el huevo en cuestión no coincidía con nada de lo que le decían. Cuando todos se dieron por vencidos, el futuro casanova se levanto de su trono de hierba y recogió cuidadosamente el huevo, llevándolo hasta con sus compañeros; un corro se formo entonces y tras discutir y discutir y discutir por lo que les quedaba del descanso, solo coincidieron en dos cosas:

Una, que no tenían ni la menor idea de a que ave pertenecía. Otra, que el pequeño taurino NO se lo iba a comer.

Esta ultima fue aceptada en medio de protestas por parte del aludido, las siluetas de los maestros recortándose en el horizonte dio por finalizada la platica y un pequeño Shaka fue designado a cuidar del "huevo misterioso", al fin y al cabo, su entrenamiento consistía en estar sentado todo el tiempo y no el huevo no se iba a mover de sus manos.

Durante días, los futuros caballeros se encomendaron a la tarea de cuidar el redondo objeto con todo su esfuerzo, aunque esto significara ver a los gemelos subiendo las escaleras durante la noche con el único propósito de salvaguardar su tesoro de las manos del cutre perro que –los dioses sabrán como- había tomado la costumbre de dormir en el tercer templo y que tenia un apetito voraz de cosas redondas y blancas, que iban desde los ya sabidos huevos hasta pelotas de golf, a saber como ese animal aun no se moría.

Esta actitud comenzó a preocupar a los caballeros, quienes por cierto no estaban ni remotamente enterados de la existencia del objeto de la discordia que distraía tanto a sus pequeños alumnos, así que llamaron a la asistencia de su señora.

- Entonces… ¿No hacen nada más que eso?

- Si, señora.

- ¿Seguros que no saben que pueda ser?

- Si, señora.

Sonrió con la amabilidad que le caracteriza al ver el dulce malestar de sus protectores, al saberse ignorantes de la situación de los jóvenes pupilos, así que se levanto del trono y con una venia se dirigió hacia casa de piscis, donde un consejo de guerra se llevaba a cabo entre lo pequeños…el huevo había empezado a moverse durante la tarde y todos esperaban ansiosos que el inesperado ser apareciera ante sus ojos.

Crack…

Un pedacito de cascaron cayo al suelo y las caritas se juntaron lo mas posible para observar de cerca el fruto de sus desvelos, el futuro caballero Cáncer estiro su morena mano para apartar un trozo colgante y facilitarle las cosas a la naciente criatura.

El roce de un vestido contra el césped los hizo voltear en el ultimo instante, encontrándose cara a cara con su diosa, mas cerca de lo que nunca habían estado de ella en su corta vida, Mu trago saliva al escuchar un ruido sordo detrás de si, señal inequívoca de que algo acababa de caer al suelo y comenzaba a caminar hacia la dama de la sabiduría. Los rostros de todos los pequeños se giraron a un tiempo para observar a su nueva mascota (Al parecer de algunos)…

- Niños ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Que es… -silencio de ultratumba- …eso?

Mascara- u.u Tres…

Shura- u.ú Dos…

Aioria- ù.ú Uno…

Movimiento general y los aprendices se cubren los oídos.

**¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**

Ante el peculiar llamado de auxilio, un barahúnda de caballeros dorados llegaron a tiempo para ver a la señora de la guerra estratégica desmayarse como toda una dama del siglo XIX mientras una feliz y regordeta boa se retorcía en el suelo, con su lustrosa piel brillando contra el pasto y reflejando un pedacito de esmeralda en cada par de ojitos encantados de aquellos que la rodeaban.

A partir de ese momento, las mascotas (Adquiridas por casualidad o no) quedaron expresamente prohibidas en el Recinto Sagrado, aunque luego de que la nueva Atenea les demostrara ser menos espabilada que un roca, los caballeros decidieron dejar en el olvido aquella norma y criar lo que sus retorcidas mentes le dictaron, lamentablemente, ninguno volvió nunca a encontrar un huevo de reptil en aquel olvidado rincón.

**FIN END OWARI SE ACABO…**

Eh? Ahh, lo olvidaba ¿Qué tiene que ver el Ornitorrinco en todo esto? Nada, pero me juego mis bigotes felinos por que muchos de ustedes hayan creído que uno de esos nacería del bendito huevo.

_No todo es lo que pare, así que espabila, zoquete!_

_**Giancarlo de Libra **_

**Amén**

**Notas finales**: No espero ganar xD


End file.
